SM EVIL STORIES: Happy Happy Joy Joy
by vavvoom
Summary: Hotaru doesn't have much fun today... part of my EVIL SM STORY series! *Caution: Insanity ahead!*


Happy HAppy Joy Joy  
  
One fine day, Haruka and Michiru were at a car dealer, examining a brand-new red Ferrari.   
"Ain't she a beauty?" asked Haruka to herself.   
"Oh, Haruka..." sighed Michiru and hugged Haruka's arm.  
Haruka looked confused. "Um, I was referring to the car!"  
Michiru stomped away.  
  
Haruka used Michiru's hard-earned violin concert money to buy the Ferrari. She thought   
it was the coolest car in the world. Michiru sulked in the back of the shop.  
  
As they drove back home, Haruka tried to get Michiru to talk, but Michiru was fed up   
with having to do all the work and earn all the money while Haruka bought expensive  
cars and did no work at all. She refused to speak all the way home.  
  
Haruka was acting dumb and pretending not to know why Michiru was mad. She acted like   
nothing was wrong. When they got home, Hotaru opened the door. "What's wrong, Michiru-  
mama?" she asked.  
Michiru stomped inside and locked the door to her room. Hotaru gave Haruka a suspicious   
look. "You didn't buy another Ferrari, did you?"  
Haruka pushed Hotaru out of the way and went to the kitchen to start dinner.  
(Michiru USUALLY made dinner, but she wasn't availible tonight.)  
  
Setsuna came home very late. She had been hacking people's websites in an internet cafe   
until 3:00 in the morning, under the name SOSEXYALMOSTEVIL.  
When she snuck home, Hotaru opened the door.  
"I knew you would eventually come home, Setsuna-mama!"  
"SHUT-UP! Do you want the authorities to hear??"  
"Authorities, Setsuna-mama??"  
"Be quiet, kid! Move it!" Setsuna pushed her out of the way and went to bed without   
eating dinner.  
  
Hotaru sniffed and went to Haruka and Michiru's room. Haruka was sleeping on the floor   
outside of the door because Michiru still hadn't unlocked it. Hotaru was careful not to  
wake HAruka up, and quietly knock on the door. Michiru opened it a crack (she was so   
bothered she couldn't sleep) She was surprised to see Hotaru there. "Hotaru?"  
  
Hotaru started crying and said she was going to run away because all they ever did was  
yell at her, push her around, and make her do all the chores. Michiru felt bad but she  
didn't want to do any chores and she was sure as heck Haruka and Setsuna didn't, so she  
slammed the door. Haruka woke up.  
"HEY KID!! WHADDAYA THINK YOU'RE DOING, SLAMMING DOORS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"  
Hotaru looked freaked! "I...I..."  
"GO SLEEP OUTSIDE, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!!"  
Hotaru (who never disobeyed her "parents") went outside to find a comfortable spot to  
sleep in the rose bushes in the front yard.  
Hotaru couln't sleep, so she decided to run away. She ran for one block, but became so  
weak she tripped and couldn't get back up. She cried.  
All of a sudden, a magic pink fairy appeared. She said, "Why are you crying, little  
firefly?"  
And hotaru said, "Because my three evil stepmothers are so horrible to me and made me  
sleep outside! So I'm running away!"  
  
The fairy laughed. "HHAHAHAHA!! You have THREE evil stepmothers!?? That is so sad!!  
Most of the girls I go to only have one!! You're really lucky!!"  
  
Hotaru wiped some tears away from her eyes. "Can you help me?"  
The fairy snorted. "Help you?? HELP you?? I came to ask if you would donate your organs  
to the hospital."  
  
Hotaru blinked. "Um, don't I NEED my organs??"  
The Fairy got big and grew sharp teeth. "NOT IF YOU'RE DEEEEAAAADD!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" screamed Hotaru. She tried to run, but her legs wouln't work.  
  
The fairy got closer and closer. "These things have to be done delicately, I can't ruin  
any of your organs!!!"  
  
Hotaru finally was able to run and dashed back down the street. The fairy followed.  
  
Hotaru found herself in a dead end. She turned and faced the fairy with a grim   
expression. The fairy threw her head back and laughed.  
  
Hotaru shouted, "SATURN CRISIS POWER!!!" and became SUPER SAILOR SATURN!!  
  
She aimed her glaive at the fairy. The fairy stopped laughing, opened her eyes, and  
suddenly realised there was a glaive stuck in her nose.   
She yelled," BIBBIDYBOBBIDY BOO!!"  
  
A giant pumpkin fell on Super Sailor Saturn!!!  
  
SSS(Super Sailor Saturn) sliced the pumpkin to bits from the inside, and the pieces fell  
apart like a cut orange, with SSS in the middle.  
  
SSS had had about enough. "Death Reborn Revolution!!!" Then suddenly, she realised that  
was a VERY stupid idea. The Earth exploded. Everyone died.  
  
the end 


End file.
